Little Hints
by Booklight11
Summary: It's was only a little hint but somehow she knew it led to much more. Geekchicshipping ,Pokeshipping ,Amourshipping, Pearlshipping ,Contestshipping ,Penguinshipping ,Advancedshipping and many more! FIRST FIC! REVIEW FOR SUGGESTION! DRABBLES


An:This is geekchicshipping! Don't like don't read! It has two parts

The Strange Future

I was shy

but the fact that my young sister, who once could get down on one knee and propose too anyone like that had just confused me. My life had taken of after the series of events that took place after my journey with ash, my life had become such a crazy mass of work that there was never a drop of free time left over for me.

Bonnie, had gone off and jumped into the life of a Pokemon trainer and actually became quite a confident, beautiful kind young lady... until she opened her big mouth. little people called her bonnie these days too, she was known as Bon-Bon, as she had become quite a successful trainer performing in some kind of show known only to two regions.

Ash, well ash was gone. Gone on another journey and climbing new mountains in other land. Even though he promised he would be back, a slight part of me knows that he has said this before to many people.

Serena, was rarely seen nowadays without two buff men beside her, protecting her from masses of squealing fans who have traveled miles too see her face. She had become a pop star joined with her pokemon she became quite the super star. She was quite beautiful which caused every boy she came across to flirt with her. basically she was well on her way to success.

Me?

Well I was important and all but compared to those two, Bonnie who continued to meet with the campion for "fun" and Serena who was going from region to region, i wasn't that important...Yet still being gym leader made me actually quite famous. I hated to brag but my position as a trainer was quite high, probably higher than bonnie's. I created a company called Elec-Tec which creates many pointless things that have never been any worth too me, other than the fun of creating them. I also owned the power plant and gained a load of weight on me a 20 year old man..

My blonde hair was groomed quite well as the last time she visited bonnie talked to the woman at my local hair stylist and made sure i had my hair done each month, so much that i actually because quite good at containing the yellow mop on my head and i even managed to tame that small funny stick up bit.

My sharp blue eyes scanned the cafe glanced at me surroundings slowly, many of the people were wide eyed and some whispered something about my old invention. Slowly i press a 10 000 Poké Dollar note and my waiter gasps slowly running up and grabbing my hands with a slight thank you under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sushi High<em>**_ **Roller**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

It Looked awesome!

The most high class restaurant in town...just WOW! Yes Diantha sometimes takes me to other high class forgin resurants but i've never been to this restaurant ever before!

"SO MISS BONBON"Annonces my interviewer "Will you be dinning here tonight?"

I must admit this guy is so annoying, being a celeb is fun and all but being stalk by creepy guy is werid.

"Oh Yes...I will be joining my fabulous friends here"

"AND WHO ARE THESE FRIENDS?"

I sigh slowly I know my interviewer always has had a thing for me and has continued to ask me out to many times

"Alright..." I mutter "CUT!"

"hehe whats up buttercup" Jason my interviewer asks happily "How many times must I tell you Jason!" I scream "Im in a relationship with max!" I blush at the name max and slowly i remember when i met the guy

-Flash Back-

_"Beautifly use Silver wind" cried the brunette trainer commanding her Pokemon to give of a beautiful display of a marvellous silver wind. "And This is our Second surprise judge May!" Cried the MC giving a twirl of approval "And so! along with her boyfriend drew they will judge todays Pokemon Contest!" _

_"Wow" Bonnie murmured as she clutched her skitty's pokeball, seeing her discomfort the pokemon leaped out of her ball and looked up at the blonde girl with concern "Oh!" She cried in surprise as it jumped onto her lap with a flourish "O-oh yea I'm ok really..." Im truth she was nervous, she already had four fantastic ribbons and once she had one this one she would be in the grand festival._

_"Skitty use Sing" cried Bonnie causing the cute pink Pokemon to burst into sudden song. "Wonderful" Muttered may "reminds me of my skitty" Suddenly bonnie burst into a smile "Alright use flash!" A tremendous beam of light stroke across the stadium yet the song still echoed through the room "Do It!"_

_Heal Bell... The audience was silenced and so where the judges by the beautiful sound it created._

_"And The Winner Is!" _

_"BONNIE"_

_Th blonde couldn't believe it. She had won, the steps she made to reach the stage were quiet and perfect. Slowly she made her way to drew who slowly pressed the ribbon into her palm "You've earned this." he muttered giving me a reassuring smile "You're now going to the grand festival right?" _

_"Oh...YEA" I yell displaying my ribbon for the world to see_

_"That was some contest. utters a boy my age beside me. his black hair is styled in a shaggy but tight style and it suites his glasses "Thanks" I reply happily, "My sister likes your Skitty..." The boy quickly replied "HOLD on..." i cry "Your Max the gym leader?" He glances at me staring at me with his emerald greem eyes "Yea...So?"_

_-Flash Back End-_

_"Hey Bonnie!" Cries a familiar voice_

_"Serena!"_

_I warmly embrace Serena taking a quick glance at Sato and Macho her two buff body guards "They look weird as always" i mutter glancing towards the two men. Serena just chuckles_ happily. Ever since ash left for a different region she's always been upset about most things so the sound of her laugh is music to my ears.

Serena's POV

Its was strange coming back to Kalos.

The lights reflected from the beautiful prism tower and the small boutiques that lined the streets. The calm region were she joined ash once again and travel the vast region with clemont, bonnie and ash. But slowly it came to an end and we all split up, me going into fashion and movie making. I did become a celebrity but all the fame and fortune is still mind boggling and I wanted to meet up with the group to enjoy there company and comforting talks.

So then when Clemont asked us all to meet at Sushi High Roller I was the first to automatically agree. Plus out of all of us Bonnie (believe it or not) was the first to get a boyfriend, the topic of my BF had been the front cover of almost every magazine alive. But honestly I never really asked my self about boys, it wasn't like they were a problem. After all, every boy I laid eyes on happened to flirt with me for my beautiful honey hair, Sweet blue eyes and my simple radiant skin. Every boy would swoon over me like some kind of dog begging for love.

"Serena Lets go inside." Claims Bonnie snapping me out of my daze. "Oh yea" I murmur back quickly.

* * *

><p>Its super high class.<p>

Everything perfect from the detailed vase located in the right hand side of the waiting room to each tables fabulous design, and suddenly I feel completely out of place. The people stationed at each table are well known business men or famous pop stars, even though I'm moderately famous it doesn't mean I fit in with these people.

"Excuse me miss" Interrupts a buff karate solider which taps Bonnie on the shoulder earning a glare from Sato "Who are you joining or would you like to book fir another time...if so it'll cost you a little bit, yea?" Slowly a blush creeps up onto my face, a blush of complete and utter Humiliation "uh my friend Clemont booked it uh.. Is there a reservation?" He glares at me "Miss if he an' here how can I believe you...if I let anyone into this 10 star restaurant we'd be some kinda take away Mc Donald's!" He screamed turning all eyes to us "Jin kick her out!" Slowly a extremely strong man came up to us, he looked smaller than Sato and macho combined. Slowly he began to push us out then little did I know but a tall man walked by and he began to open his mouth...

"STOP"

"Shes coming with me" Clemont said happily allowing Jin to take his hand off me and Bonnie

* * *

><p>My face is probably still outrageously pink due to the huge amount of shock me and bonnie just had to deal with, Even though Bonnie's cheeks are outrageously red she still enjoying her sushi along with clemont who had already finished his part of the plater.<p>

Our meal is absolutely wonderful and evething was perfect...

Miss BonBon had too leave early unfortunately due to a photo shot in Johto but me and clemont just kept talking friendly. I hadn't seen him in months, it was natural for me to want to catch up with him.

But every time our words got deeper and deeper.

AN: THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED!

Part 2 will be coming out soon


End file.
